Deaths
Were you looking for Deaths from the first game, or maybe Deaths from the second game? Main = Jumpscares are a main mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. They take the place of Deaths, as only one of these events actually causes a Game Over. Springtrap Springtrap's jumpscare is the only true death the player can experience in the game, as he is the only true animatronic wandering Fazbear's Fright. While all of the other animatronics appear as Phantoms and only impair the player's vision or cause their Maintenance Panel to malfunction, being attacked by Springtrap actually gives the player a Game Over. Both of Springtrap's jumpscares consist of him walking up to the player. Usually, Springtrap will enter The Office from the door on the left and will attack when the Maintenance Panel is lowered. However, if Springtrap has entered The Office while the Monitor is pulled up, he can move to attack from the right. He can also attack from the right if coming into The Office from the vents connecting to the right side of the room. Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy can sometimes be seen limping outside the office window. If the Monitor or Maintenance Panel is left down for too long, Phantom Freddy will suddenly drop to the floor, out of sight. After a few moments, Phantom Freddy will jumpscare the player, causing a ventilation error. Phantom Freddy will pop up in front of the player's face, which resembles Chica's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Phantom BB Phantom BB can randomly appear on any camera with his face taking up most of the screen. If the player closes the Monitor without switching cameras first, he will appear standing in The Office before jumping at the player and screaming. He will also attack if stared at for too long. At later nights this is extremely quick and is hard to avoid. His mouth stretches wide open when attacking. Phantom Chica Phantom Chica's face will appear on the screen of the arcade cabinet in CAM 07. Once this is seen and the player closes the Monitor, she will appear in the left side of The Office and step toward the player before fading away. Phantom Foxy Phantom Foxy will occasionally appear in The Office on the left side, making it hazardous to check the Maintenance Panel. He will jumpscare the player in a similar fashion to Foxy's lunge in the second game and fade away. Phantom Mangle Phantom Mangle can occasionally be seen on CAM 04. If the player fails to switch to another camera before closing the Monitor, Phantom Mangle will appear outside The Office window and suddenly play loud, garbled radio static while also causing an audio system error. While it doesn't have a jumpscare in the traditional sense, the sudden loud noise can be as startling to the player as any other jumpscare. Phantom Puppet On occasion, Phantom Puppet can be seen standing in the hall on CAM 08, though its model in the camera feed resembles the original Puppet from the second game. If the player does not switch away before lowering the Monitor, Phantom Puppet will appear in The Office, right in the player's face for roughly 18 seconds. While it is there, the player cannot access the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until it leaves. Audio The sound heard when being jumpscared. |-|Images = Springtrap Jumpscare Left.gif|Springtrap attacking left side of The Office (click to animate). Springtrap Jumpscare Right.gif|Springtrap attacking right side of The Office (click to animate). Phantom BB Jumpscare.gif|Phantom BB attacking (click to animate). Phantom Chica Jumpscare.gif|Phantom Chica attacking (click to animate). Phantom Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Phantom Freddy attacking (click to animate). Phantom Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Phantom Foxy attacking (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics